


...you have to let go

by Dreadful_Delight



Series: The hidden phenomenon called love [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending - Movie 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Sad Ending, The fast and the furious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadful_Delight/pseuds/Dreadful_Delight
Summary: In the end, Brian has to make some decisions. (Alternate Ending for 'The Fast and The Furious')
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: The hidden phenomenon called love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	...you have to let go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland) for beta this mini fic

> “If you’re brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello.”
> 
> Paulo Coelho

* * *

“Dom!” Brian screamed as he ran towards the demolished Dodge Charger. Dom was alive. He was breathing heavily but looking shortly over to Brian. 

“That's not what I had in mind.” he said, as blood seeped down his face. Brian helped him out of the car, because Dom couldn't move his left arm. 

They stood awkwardly next to each other and no one said a word. Brian's eyes gazed over Dom's face, he _knew_ that he couldn't let Dom leave, but on the other hand, he couldn’t let Dom get arrested either. 

He remembered the first time they talked about it, after he saved him from the police, that he would rather die than to go back to Lompoc. Brian pulled out his car keys and held them up, so Dom could take them. 

Dom took the keys with his right hand and couldn’t quite believe it. “You know what you’re doin’?”

“I owe you a ten second car.” Brian answered easily. 

Dom lips twitched to a slight smile and nodded; he went to turn around, but suddenly he felt two hands on his cheeks and lips on his. 

Brian couldn’t take it anymore. When this should be the last time they would see each other, he couldn’t let him go without knowing _it_.

The reason. The reason why he will let him go. Because it was always him. It was Dom, not Mia, the whole time. 

He kissed Dom gently and licked with this tongue over Dom's lips, he practically begged for access and Dom moaned softly, opened his lips and let Brian in. Brian moaned too and dipped his tongue into Dom’s mouth. He deepened the kiss with more passion; he caressed Dom's cheeks with his thumps and kissed him like his life depended on it. Dom kissed him back, pushing his body against Brian’s.

It broke Brian's heart that their first kiss would also be their last, but that was how it had to be. He needed Dom to be safe and therefore he had to let him go. He kissed him desperately, but then he leaned back, breathing heavily. Brian licked over his own lips and his heart was pounding quickly in his chest; leaned his forehead against Dom’s. A single tear ran down his cheek. 

Brian's chin trembled. “You have to go..” he whispered. 

Dom closed his eyes and nodded, he couldn’t say a word. He released his hand from Brian's arm and turned around; walked with a limp to the orange Toyota Supra and slid into it. 

With a last look to Brian, he started the car and drove away. 

Brian followed the Supra with his eyes, till he couldn't see it anymore. 


End file.
